Wet Mission
by THEWolfGrl
Summary: Honestly. Naruto won't stop worrying. Kakashi is NOT as encouraging as she had hoped him to be. Jeez...mabye this mission was just a little too much for a virgin to handle.[ItaSaku] [Lemons]
1. Chapter 1

**Fifth fanfic up and running :) Not to mention first my first ItaSaku...sweet ::Grins:: KakaSaku and SasuSaku may be the best couples ever, and I love writing for them, but ahhh...ItaSaku is just so...HOT. ;) Heh, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does...curses...**

**Wet Mission**

**Chapter 1: Assignment**

* * *

"Honestly, Naruto, stop worrying!", Sakura sighed, slipping more articles of her clothes and other belongings into a large black backpack.

"Can you blame me, Sakura-chan?!", Naruto moped, his arms crossed over his chest, while he sat cross-legged on her bed, opposite of where Sakura was standing; stooped over her bag.

Sakura sighed once more, trying to shove her toothbrush into a tiny crevice in between a pair of leggings and a towel, "Actually, yes, I can. I'm a Junin, Naruto, along with you, if you've already forgotten! I can take care of myself."

"That's true, Sakura-chan…", Naruto said quietly, watching his beautiful life time companion continue to pack her bag, "…but this mission is different! Kakashi-sensei and I won't be there to help you, until at least week after you arrive!"

"Your point?.."

"Something bad could happen to you!"

"Naruto, I'll say it again. I-can-take-care-of-myself!"

Naruto sighed and drooped his head like a sad puppy, starring at his thumbs, which were twiddling in his lap, "This mission is…_different,_ though!"

Sakura couldn't help acknowledging that he was right about that…it certainly wasn't a mission that she had ever done before…

"Sakura-chan…what if?..-", Naruto started quietly.

"-What if _what_?!", Sakura snapped, beginning to feel rather aggravated with Naruto and his persistence to get her to stay behind for this mission.

"What if…", Naruto hesitated, lifting his matured face up to meet Sakura's, "…what if you're forced to _do _something?"

Sakura's heartbeat seemed to pick up it's pace rather quickly just then. A tense feeling had suddenly creeped it's way up into her stomach, and she felt extremely cold for a brief moment.

Nibbling on her lower lip quickly, Sakura inhaled calmly, and answered, "Whatever happens, happens."

Sakura continued her packing, while Naruto practically blew up in her personal bubble,

"Sakura-chan! You can't be serious! I won't let it happen! I'll never let you loose your virginity to some random dick-head in a whore house! You're beautiful Sakura-chan! You'll be spotted out like that!"-Naruto snapped his fingers harshly- "That can't happen to you Sakura-chan! It just can't! I won't let it! I have to be there! Kakashi-sensei too! To help you!"

By now, Naruto and jumped off of Sakura's bed and was standing to the side of her, breathing deeply from his sudden out-burst. Sakura stood there next to him, her back arched over her bed, her hands rested of her stuffed backpack, as she leaned forward. He really seemed pissed off…but at the same time, almost on the verge of tears.

Sakura shut her eyes gently. Then she straightened herself up, and turned to face Naruto. She opened her emerald eyes slowly, wrapped her smooth arms around his neck, (she then felt his entire body tense up in shock), and spoke softly to him, "Naruto, thank you, for caring about my safety. But you need to _trust_ me. I'll be able to handle myself, and anyone else for that matter.", she pulled her arms back from his neck, and smiled thoughtfully, "Okay?"

Naruto just gazed at her. He really had never stopped loving her, even after all these years. He just still wasn't convinced though. His gaze was rigid and troubled.

Sakura sighed, clutched her backpack's strap, and hurled it over her shoulder. It honestly had to have weighed a ton and a half.

"Naruto, it's for the mission.", Sakura said.

"Screw the damn mission.", Naruto mumbled, finally averting his gaze from her, to his feet.

"You know I won't do that.", Sakura replied, leaning forward, and kissing Naruto on the cheek, "I'm going to say goodbye to Kakashi-sensei. If you're going to stay for a little longer, lock up for me when you leave, okay? I'll see you in a week."

- - -

Heavy storm clouds were cluttering the skies above Sakura's head, as she kicked a small pebble a few feet in front of her, repeating the kick whenever she caught up to the little stone.

Just as she turned the corner to Kakashi's house, a thick sheet of rain cascaded down onto Sakura…and her pebble.

"Good thing I like getting caught in the rain…", Sakura mumbled sarcastically, picking up her pace, kicking her pebble down the sidewalk along with her quickly. Come on, she couldn't just abandon it.

Wearing her usual tank and skirt outfit, and with the freezing rain completely drenching her by the second, Sakura decided it would be best to leave the little stone, and find fast shelter in Kakashi's home; she couldn't risk getting sick before this mission.

Finally reaching his porch, Sakura rang the doorbell hastily. After about five shivering minutes, Sakura was actually beginning to consider either braking down the door in frustration, or just leave without saying goodbye. But it was at that moment when the door opened, and Sakura was greeted with a happy-faced, warm, fluffy-but-spiky-haired Kakashi.

"I had a feeling that it was you.", Kakashi smiled happily.

"Yes well, you were right.", Sakura smiled irritably in return, as she stood there shivering.

Pretending to just notice that Sakura was sopping wet and practically freezing to death, Kakashi huffed sarcastically, "Sakura, you're all wet!"

"Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura wailed, her exposed arms and legs feeling as though they might fall off.

"Oh, feel free to come in by the way."

"Thanks!", Sakura grumbled, and marched past Kakashi in a huff. Removing her wet boots, Sakura made her way through the kitchen and to the living room, Kakashi following behind casually.

Setting her enormous bag down on the couch, where it sunk in the cushion about two feet, Sakura turned to Kakashi before he could speak, and said sternly, "I've already had the whole, 'bad things might happen to you if we don't come along', shit of a discussion with Naruto, so please, Kakashi-sensei, don't try to talk me out of this, or make me worry even more about it!"

Looking at her, with almost a confused expression on his masked, yet obviously handsome face, Kakashi merely answered, "I was only going to give you a pat on the back, and say 'meet you in a week Sakura. Good luck'.", then he shrugged casually and smiled innocently.

Sakura sighed, "_Liar."_, she thought,

"Well, I did come here to say goodbye until next week…so, I guess…bye Kakashi-sensei!", and before Kakashi could dodge her, Sakura leapt forward and repeated the hug that she had given to Naruto a while before.

Kakashi sighed, but smiled as well, and returned her hug warmly. He spoke carefully, "Sakura, I know that you're a strong, talented ninja; who can take excellent care of herself.",

Sakura broke the hug and smiled gratefully at the compliment,

"but,"

Her smile faded.

", you _do _need to be careful, Sakura. This might seem like an easy mission, but trust me, it took the Hokage a good long time, before she finally decided to let you take it on. It _will _be different."

Sakura tilted her head down, and starred hard at the floor, "I thought I asked you _not _to try and scare me Kakashi-sensei.", she mumbled ungratefully. She had really expected words of encouragement from him more than anything else.

"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just trying to make sure that you understand that this mission will not be a piece of cake."

"I understand that, dammit!", Sakura snapped, clenching her gloved fists and looking up at Kakashi strictly, "Look, I know, you and Naruto and everybody else still think that I'm poor, little, weak, virgin Sakura! Well, just a little newsflash to everyone, I-am-not!"

Sakura's chest rose up and down heavily for a few moments, as she glared up at Kakashi, who was as calm as ever.

"So, your not a virgin?", Kakashi asked, almost amused.

Sakura's face turned beat red, and she practically shouted in his face, "Of course I am! B-But that's none of your business! Ugh! I'm leaving, see you in a week you perv-sensei!"

Sakura yanked her backpack off of the couch, hauled it onto her back, and made for the door. Kakashi followed slowly, grinning beneath his mask.

Reaching the door, Sakura pulled her boots on, and turned to face Kakashi one more time before leaving.

She raised her index finger and shook it at him, like she was about to say something. But she hesitated, as if trying to decide exactly _how _to say it. Finally, she sighed, and getting up on her tip-toes, she kissed him on the cheek, as she had done with Naruto, and said, "I'll see you in a week, Kakashi-sensei. Wish me luck."

But before Kakashi could say anything else, Sakura had dashed through door, and was on her way to her toughest mission that she would ever have to face.

- - - - - -

The nerve of Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Honestly. She was strong enough to handle herself. Jeez. Although, she was kinda…well…scared, about this mission.

Blinking her emerald eyes from the rain water, Sakura flew through the trees of the forest outside of Konoha. Her conversation with Tsunade-sama was brisk and clearly playing throughout her mind, over, and over…

- - - - -

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all lined up a few feet in front of the Hokage's desk, waiting for her orders.

Sitting down and lacing her fingers together quickly, Tsunade's fierce hazel eyes scanned the three ninja in front of her,

"Your next assignment, Team Kakashi, is labeled; Akatsuki Penetration."

_At the word 'Akatsuki', Naruto's eyes slanted and a deep growl escaped from his throat._

_"Calm down Naruto.", Tsunade barked in annoyance, "Let me explain this mission to you all…well, Kakashi, you're already aware what happens in this mission, correct?"_

_Kakashi's usual calm, cool, and collected look, had vanished from site, as both Naruto and Sakura gasped gently from shock, when they saw the rather aghast look in his revealed eye._

_Clearing his throat, Kakashi simply calmed himself down, and nodded to the Hokage._

_"Now, this assignment is an ANBU ranked mission, so you'll all…"_

_As Sakura listened to her former Master's instructions, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Kakashi had suddenly began starring at her. Looking up gently, not wanting to disturb Tsunade in her instruction, Sakura glanced up at her sensei's eye; which was rested on her directly._

_'Why is he looking at me like that?!', Sakura thought to herself tensly. Indeed, Kakashi was starring at Sakura, with a look in his eye that she couldn't quite read._

_"…and so, Sakura, being the female of your group, you will have to go undercover within the Akatsuki, as their femininity sidetrack, for-filling every single one of their needs…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, as Kakashi shut his, sighing._

_Now Sakura knew what the look in Kakashi's eye had been._

_Sorrow._

_- - - - -_

The Akatsuki compound was another several hours away, and it must've been around midnight, is Sakura had been keeping correct track of how far she had been traveling so far. She sighed. Why did she agree to this?…Because she was a kunichi, and a damn good one. Willing to do anything for her village, for her friends, to gain revenge for Sasuke. 

Shivering slightly, Sakura continued pumping her legs down hard on every other branch that passed beneath her, to keep up her pace.

Originally, Tsunade had wanted to send Ino in for this job. Unfortunatly, Ino and Shikamaru had, unknowingly, been 'seeing' one another for the past few weeks. And, well, let's just saw Ino wouldn't be out for any missions for the next couple of months.

So, with that option screwed, Tsunade had no choice but to put Sakura up for this particular job, no matter how much it pained her to.

Sakura was innocent. Innocent in the sence that she had never had sex before. Sure, Sakura was very pretty for a 15 year old girl. She wasn't completely developed yet, but Sakura definetally had the potention to fully sprout at any time. Not to mention that she was already turning many-a-head within the Konoha village. To be flat out open with it, Sakura was perfect for this mission.

Akatsuki was no doubt filled with horny men who hadn't had the pleasurable company of an attractive woman for quite some time. Also, it was the perfect way to get within the compound, without being slaughtered, and possibly even gain the information needed for an attack on the place.

This was Sakura's job.

Get in alive.

Keep the men satisfied.

Get any possible information.

Wait for assistance.

Sakura sighed once more, and finally decided to get some rest. She was only about ten minutes from the Akatsuki compound, and she didn't want to look sloppy and tired when she got there.

- - -

Snuggling up to her sleeping bag tightly, Sakura's emerald orbs gazed sharply into the neat fire she had made. Sakura could see little figures dancing within the golden orange flames, spitting and sawying around lazily.

"How the hell am I even going to get them to let me in?", Sakura whispered to herself. She was growing frustrated and nervous with every minute ticking by,

"Wh-What if they see through this plan? What if they know what I'm up to?! What if they don't find me attractive enough!?…My God..what if Itachi recognizes me?!"

Sakura's heartbeat sounded more like a bongo at this second. Growing up in the Konoha village, Itachi had most definetally seen Sakura around before. Not to mention, Sakura was always following Sasuke around, so he had to have at least known who she was! Oh shit. Oh crap. Oh God. A cold trickle of sweat collected just above Sakura's brow, as she kicked her sleeping bag off and let the night air wash over her body.

"If…If he remembers me…I'm dead."

* * *

**Chapter one, DOWN. :) Reviewers, you all get cookies. Flamers, get over yourselfs; nothing you say will get in my head :) **

**::Smiles sweetly::**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chap xD**

**Hugs&kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**:) Yay for reviews! Lol thanks everyone for your words of inspiration :3 lol They are awesome! Yosh::laughs:: Alrighty then, as promised, here is chapter two! CHA!...enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...curses...**

**Chapter 2: Horny Bastards**

* * *

The Akatsuki's compound was looming into view now. Semi-well rested for the day before her, Sakura's stomach felt as though there might've been a hurricane billowing through it, tearing up her intestines on it's way through her body at that very moment. "Pull yourself together Haruno.", Sakura muttered to herself quickly, as she came to a shaky halt outside of an enormous entrance, blocked off by an equally monstrous boulder. She could sence the omnimous, dark chakuras of the Akatsuki within the complex before her; she had never felt anything as...vile, as the men hidden behind this evil place. God, _how_ was she going to pull this off?!

Just then, Sakura's breath seemed to leave her chest, as she immediately saw two dark figures resting at the very top of the boulder.

Gaurds.

Sakura's heart beat seemed uncontrollable. She couldn't even focus enough to breath very easily.

"_I could've just walked into my death._", Sakura thought, petrified of what she had just done, and where she had just went on and plundered up to.

Glancing up at the two tiny cloaked Akatsuki members on top of the entrance, she felt an icy sweat form just above her brow. They had seen her.

God.

_Why_ the _hell _had she just toddled up to the stupid place without a plan of what she was going to do?! What she was going to say?! Anything!

"_Shit. Sakura you dumbass!"_, Sakura cursed herself, on the verge of hysteria, just as two puffs of curely white smoke appeared in front of her,

"_No backing out now.."_

Once the smoke had cleared, Sakura was horrified to see that she recognized one of the two men in front of her.

"Who are you, and what do you want…little girl.", the man to the right spoke first, his sharp pointed teeth formed a wide grin as he added the 'little girl' part.

"I-I'm..uh…Well, I'm here to…", Sakura stuttered, her frightened jade eyes scanning Kisame and the blonde man to his left apprehensively, as she twiddled and knotted her fingers in a way that would've confused her with Hinata.

"Don't be scared baby, just tell us, and we won't have to hurt you, yeah.", the blonde man smirked.

Sakura felt her cheeks flutter bright pink as she felt the two men's heated stares down upon her.

As Sakura desperately clawed through her mind, trying to find something to answer them with, _anything_ to answer them with, Kisame spoke again.

"Deidara, you made her blush.", he chuckled in a mock-ashamed voice.

"She's awful cute when her face is pink like that though…it almost matches that pretty hair she's got, yeah.", Deidara replyed, taking a step towards Sakura slowly. Sakura could've sworn she'd just heard the 'flick' of a couple kunai being pulled out from underneath the black cloaks.

The two men just laughed as they both suddenly crept towards Sakura.

"Well, no matter how cute she is, we'll need an answer.", Kisame snickered, "Either that, or we could just force her to answer...or hell, chopping a couple fingers off would certainly do the trick"

Sakura stumbled backwards from the two, but tried to look as unafraid as she really was. Just as the two cloaked Akatsuki men were just in front of her, inches away, Sakura practically shouted, "M-My name is Sakura! I'm here b-because I've come with an offer for Akatsuki!"

The grins faded from Kisame and Deidara's faces quickly, and they stopped their movements just in front of Sakura, who now had her back pressed up against the hard trunk of an oak tree.

She continued hastily, "Of course, my...my offer is to of course, h-help you all. Well, when I say help…I mean to help you all ease the, um…'desires', that you may have from time to time?…"

_That_ was the best thing that she could think of to say to them?! Oh God! Sakura couldn't bring herself to look up at the two men before her. She quickly dropped her gaze to her feet. She felt humiliated from her pathetic answer. Let alone, her face now resembled a cherry tomato.

"_I'm dead!"_, she shouted mentally.

There was a brief silence from Kisame and Deidara. Sakura's face was still planted downwards, looking at the earth below her. She waited tensly.

Suddenly, a light blue hand gripped Sakura's chin gently, but sternly, and yanked her face upwards to look at her fate. As if examining her, Kisame idly slanted Sakura's head from side to side. Left to right, up to down, and over again.

"Heh.", Kisame smirked, as Sakura's emerald eyes shimmered up at him uneasily, "You have a long neck, Sakura. I like it."

The way he said her name made her skin crawl.

Beside him, Deidara chuckled deeply, letting his hand rest Sakura's left hip, "Personally, it's those legs that I've taken a liking to."

Sakura's face, incredibly, shaded from bright red to deep crimson.

Again, the two men laughed at her.

"You're right, she _is _even cuter when she's blushing.", Kisame said, almost unkindly.

This was ridiculous. Did they even hear Sakura's offer at all?!

Finding a bit of courage burried deep within her vowls, Sakura spoke softly, trying to make her voice sound creamy and seductive, and not terrified, "So…are you going to accept my offer then?"

Dropping her chin from his grasp, and retracting his hand from her waist, Kisame and Deidara looked at one another briefly.

"It's not really up to us, baby. Yeah, it's up to _all_ of us.", Deidara spoke up, his eyes scanning Sakura's curves with interest, "We'll allow you to come in…and when everyone's discussed it and,…seen you…you _might_ be able to get through this alive.", he ran the tip of a kunai along Sakura's hip line quickly; the fabric tearing just slightly.

It was funny, but for the first time that day Sakura actually felt semi hopeful that this mission would be a success. Despite him almost cutting her stomach open just then.

Taking Sakura by the arm, Kisame and Deidara then wordlessly led her to the front entrance of the compound.

"Shut your eyes, cutie.", Kisame rumbled into her ear, sending waves of sickness throughout her body. Sakura obeyed none-the-less, as she felt Deidara and Kisame making in-sync hand signs that she couldn't recognize. As she felt them finish the signals, she felt the ground rumbling beneath her feet.

Opening her bright green eyes quickly, Sakura was shocked to see that the enormous boulder that had once hidden the entrance to Akatsuki, had completely vanished. It hadn't been rolled to the side, or hidden underground. It had vanished, as if it had only been an illusion.

"This way.", Deidara said, letting his hand rest upon Sakura's shoulder roughly.

->->->->->-

Down possibly hundreds upon hundreds of short and long hallways alike, Sakura was led through them all quickly, by Deidara and Kisame. Neither of the two men spoke to her as they led her through the compound's mazes, they each merely kept a firm grip on either of her shoulders, turning her when necessary.

"_I can't believe that I'm not dead yet."_, Sakura thought to herself, positively extactic, "

Sakura's eyes teared up momentarily at the thought of what might happen if Itachi _did _in fact know her, but she quickly blinked them away, as they had finally reached their destination. The meeting room.

As soon as the three had entered the large room, Sakura's skin was invaded with goosebumps, as a frightfully cold breath of wind shifted past her body. Sakura wasn't sure if there was some sort of opened window in the room, or if it was the wind generated from all of the heads in the room turning all at once to stare directly at her.

Considering that the compound was now considerabely underground, and there _were _no windows, Sakura concluded that it was her second suggestion. Duh. A feeling of dread quickly filled up Sakura's insides, as she saw that none of the men starring at her seemed pleased to see her.

Well, at first that is.

After everyone in the room had finally notcied that Sakura was, indeed, a woman, everything fell absolutely silent.

"_Oh shit. Oh shit! They'll find me out! Okay, okay, just stay calm Sakura…and get ready to fight your way out…"_, Sakura thought to herself, her eyes scanning at least several faces she had never seen before…and one that she was all too familiar with.

Seated in a chair about half-way across the room from her, Itachi's dark eyes were studying her; her face. Their eyes met briefly. Sakura could've droped dead right then and there from the sheer supremacy in his eyes. Her knees almost buckled.

Just then, a dark, ghostly figure sitting at the front of the large rectangular in the room, arose.

"Kisame, Deidara! Who the hell is this!? Why have you brought her within our compound? You dip-shits had better have an _exceptional_ reason, for bring an intact foreigner here un-anounced.", the man's voice was clouded, hard, and filled with gravel. His eyes, the only part of him totally visible, were large, wide and pale. He really didn't seem all too happy about Sakura at the moment.

"She's come here with an offer…", Kisame answered the man, whom Sakura figured was the leader of Akatsuki.

"You dumbasses. Just slit her throat now that you've let her in here, and get out of my sight.", the Akatsuki leader replied.

Sakura felt a hitch in her breath, and her heart pounded heavily with dred.

"Ah, but Leader, this is an offer you might want to listen to, yeah.", Deidara spoke up, a smrik slipping over his face. The Akatsuki narrowed his bright eyes, and lifted a shadowy eyebrow briefly,

"What?"

"To keep things simple, she wants to be our whore.", Kisame mused, his triangular teeth moved up and down with his jaw as he spoke, his small white eyes gleamed briefly.

Sakura's face could've very well been mistaken for a rather large cherry at that moment. The entire room was thick with edgy stillness. Every single eye was focused on her. Sakura couldn't stand all of the men starring at her like this. It was like torture. She wiggled her toes nervously within her boots.

Finally, after a heartbreaking minute, the Akatsuki leader spoke up, "Everyone, be seated."

Suddenly, slowly, the entire room began to shift, and all of the Akatsuki members, including Kisame and Deidara, walked over to the long rectangular table, and took seats around it, so that the whole table was filled.

Oh God! Now she was the only one standing up, and everyone could see her. As if she were on stage at a theatre, being the only actress in front of an audience of two thousand.

"Woman.", the Akatsuki leader addressed her.

"Oh! Yes?!", Sakura stuttered, straightening herself up quickly,

"_Don't stutter you dumb-butt! Act professional!_", she thought sternly.

"What is your name?", the leader asked her, as every stare from every man seemed to become more heated by the second.

"Sakura.", Sakura answered, keeping her voice as creamy as she possibly could, looking the Akatsuki leader straight in the eye; placing a fist on her cocked hip.

"I see. Well then, Sakura, let's see what you're equipped with.", the Leader replied, his graveled voice both low and dangerous.

Sakura was puzzled for a moment, but then slowly dropped her backpack to the floor, along with her hip-sack and leg-sack; which were equipped with some kunai and shurriken. She dropped those to the floor as well, trying not to concentrate on all of the men starring at her in the process.

But as Sakura concluded taking all of her weapons and equiptment off, she heard a low chuckle coming from somewhere above her.

She then lifted her head, to find that the Akatsuki leader was laughing, at her. Unaware of what he found so amusing, Sakura anxiously looked up at the Akatsuki members watching her. They were almost _all _smirking.

"_What the hell is so amusing?!_", Sakura thought to herself desperately, "

Distressed, feeling as though holes were being burned painfully through her soul, Sakura, in an attempt to stop whatever joke she had somehow created, unzipped her hip-sack, revealing several of her kunai to the Akatsuki members.

A sudden up-roar of chuckles and grunts erupted from the table.

Now, Sakura wasn't just confused beyond all belief, she was now also totally and completely humiliated. What did they want her to do?! They asked her to show them her equiptment, and she did!

"Hm, Sakura. How old are you?", the Akatsuki leader finally spoke, after the separate chuckles had finally died down.

"I'm fifteen…", Sakura mumbled, her face bright pink, and her ego shot.

"Ah. This explains your sheer innocence then.", the Akatsuki leader grinned for the first time. He was obviously amused. Then he continued, his voice shameless and in-charge, "What I meant was, undress for us, dear. Let us see your 'equipment'."

Sakura's jaw literally dropped. Luckily not enough for anyone to truly notice. Why was she so shocked? She knew that this would be coming!…But so soon?! And in front of _everyone_?! Why?!

Trembling now, Sakura realized that really, she had no choice. In order for this mission to be a success, she had to do it. She had to gain these men's trust. She had to forfill their every desire. Every need…no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Oh, I'm sorry..", Sakura slapped on a fake, seducted smile. She bowed in respect a bit, before slowly straightening herself up.

"_First the shirt I suppose…_", Sakura gulped, lifting her delicate hand up to her shirt's zipper. For a spilt second, Sakura's shimmering green eyes glanced at all of the Akatsuki members. They were, of course, all staring intently at her. Waiting for the damn 'show' to start.

"_Pigs_.", Sakura snarled at them in her mind, as she shot her hand down in one swift motion, unzipping her shirt.

Once her shirt was on the floor, although they all rather tried to act serious and calm, Sakura could tell that all the men were obviously disappointed when they found themselves starring at Sakura's chest binds, rather then her bare breats.

Sighing quietly, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that it almost seemed to hurt, Sakura unclipped her chest binding, and quickly began to unwrap it.

"_J-Just get it over with!"_, Sakura stuttered to herself sternly. She kept her head down from the Akatsuki men, pretending to be looking/concentrating on getting her chest binds off. The only real reason she kept her head down, was so no one could see the tears forming within her eyes.

"_Stop it, Sakura!"_, she sniffed once. The binds were almost off, "_But dammit…this was only supposed to be for a man I truly loved! My husband! But now…it's all going to be ruined!_"

The last loop remained. Sakura paused for a moment. Blinked. A tear fell to the floor. She let the bindings drop to the floor, and stood up straight. For all the men to see.

"_It's...for the mission."_

There was a small russle from the table before her. All of the men seemed it necessary to adjust themselves in their seats quickly. Calming their boners perhaps? Who knew.

"Continue.", the Akatsuki leader's eyes fixed upon Sakura's rather large B-sized breasts hungrily. He was smiling. It wasn't a nice smile either. It was lustful, and frightening.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to glance up and look at the men gaping at her, so she wasted no time in un-clipping her skirt, removing her boots, and then leggings.

And there she was. Absolutely nude in front of total strangers. Not to mention, all of them were her absolute worst enemies.

This time there was a rather large bustle; the men seemed to have some problems keeping still at the sight of Sakura's total nakedness. Sakura didn't look up, but then again she didn't really need to. She could _feel_ them ogling at her. Starring at her exposed breasts, and the soft curly pink hairs cupped neatly in between her thighs.

So many mixed emotions were boxing throughtout Sakura's mind at the moment. Gloom, vehemence, disgrace, and above all, regret.

Sakura's head was still bent towards the hard stone floor. She seemed to be examining her toes intensly, or at least that's what it would've looked like to the men around the table; if they had even bothered to look at her head. But of course, the were all chatting quietly amongst themselves now, and checking out Sakura between every word hungrily.

A rather large lump had formed within Sakura's throat now, and she thought to herself hotly, "

Too late. A personal nerve had been struck, as Sakura stood nude in front of a least twenty horny men, all of which were now, horny for _her_. Absolutly _no _backing out now.

Tears steadily gathered on Sakura's bottom eyelid. And heavy drops fell to the floor as she blinked,

"_F-Fine…you little idiot. C-Cry over something this stupid. But at least don't let th-them see you doing it…"_

As the chattering, chuckling, and grunts to one another coninuted, Sakura slowly worked up enough courage to look up at the men surrounding her.

She quickly made sure to wipe her tears away, before her eyes were able to scan the table before her. None of them had even seemed to notice that Sakura was looking up now. All they would do his gaze lustfully at her exposed flesh. All but one that is.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She momentarily forgot her bleek depression, as her eyes locked with Itachi Uchiha's.

Unlike the rest of the men, Itachi's dark onyx eyes were locked onto her face. Starring at her. Studying her. As if…as if trying to remember…

"_Wh-Why is he looking at me like that?! Oh dammit! Does he recognize me?!"_, Sakura thought frantically to herself. Her bright green eyes seemed to be unintentionally glowering right back into the Uchiha's. His dark eyes. They were almost mezmorizing; yet terrifying.

Not to mention…well, sexy.

Sakura flushed, still humiliated, and returned her gaze back down to her toes once again.

Just as she did so, the Akatsuki leader spoke darkly,

"As you can see, Sakura, dear, the men seem quite fond of you…"

Sakura looked up silently, the lump suddenly returned to her throat, and she had the sudden urge to cover her body up, sit in the corner, and cry her heart out; right there in the Akatsuki compound,

"…but, body can't necessarily mean everything. Do you have any experience, dear? And are you absolutely willing to join Akatsuki, just for this purpose?"

Sakura swallowed her fear in a flash and answered him calmly, "Well, I don't mean to boast, sir,"--Sakura slapped on the most seductive smile that she could possibly muster up at the moment-- "but I've been known to turn heads in my village…turn them, raise them…and, yes of course! I've been seaking your compound for a long while now. With my offer. I just knew I could, help you all. I know that you wouldn't need any new recrutes, but, I felt that at least with this…I could join Akatsuki, and give a little something to you all in return."

There was a thick, cold silence following Sakura's answer. The Akatsuki leader just sat there. Gazing at her. Starring her straight in the eyes. Seeking the truth. Was she lieing? Should he just kill her, and not take the chance?

Sakura felt an icy feeling creeping through her skin.

Finally, the Akatsuki leader hummed, "Very well. You'll be put to several tests, to prove that your, 'skills' are as you say"--the whole table smirked-- ", and not to mention, that you're not a lieing little spy from another village. Because, it would be an awful shame to have to mutilate such a pretty little thing like you."

* * *

**Reviews are good for a healthy lifestyle :) Lmao. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I thought I did a well enough job on it lol. **

**Oh! Big surprise coming up! I am now officially going to start drawing fanarts for at _least _every other chapter of this fic! Woot! Lol I just decided to start doing it. I mean, I like to draw (a lot), so why not draw for one or two of my fanfics that I really enjoy? Exactly! Lol. So, my first fanart is for chapter two (this chapter, dur), and the link to it is on my profile :) So if you'd like, feel free to check it out! See what I'm seeing in my head when I write! OoOoOoOoOo...**

**...yeah.**

**Lol Alllrighty then, I'll update soon!**

**Hugs&kisses**


End file.
